


Contrasting Colours

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, protective sister yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the "lazy kiss" prompt.~Yang asks Weiss about her and Ruby's relationship.OrYang eyes her carefully for a few moments, and Weiss doesn’t know why she feels so nervous. It’s only Yang after all. “I expected that answer going into this, but it’s still kind of shocking to hear.” Yang muses, a small smile flitting onto her lips, “We saw this coming from a mile away.”





	Contrasting Colours

It’s almost 3 o’clock in the morning when Weiss is roused from her thoughts by a knock at her door. “Weiss?” a voice calls from the other side, and her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she recognizes it as Yang’s.

She’s about to respond verbally when she remembers the red-haired woman who had fallen asleep in her bed a few steps away after the discussion they had, and realizes that doing so would wake her. With a huff, Weiss closes the book that she’d completely lost track of and pushes away from her desk, stretching her arms above her head quickly. She’s been sitting in that chair for almost 4 hours, so her body feels stiff as she walks over to the door. She rests her hand on the knob before glancing back at Ruby.

For years, confessing to Ruby didn’t even seem like an _option_ , but after getting in a particularly nasty bout with some grimm a few days before, it was the only thing on her mind. She knew that her teammates could tell, everyone other than _Ruby_ anyway. Her glances lingered just a bit _too_ long, her hand finding Ruby’s a lot more often than usual. When they had finally returned to their cabin, it seemed like the air around her was just so thick, constantly making her question every decision she made, something that she didn’t usually do. Today, or _yesterday_ she guesses she should say, the dam finally broke. When Ruby and Weiss entered their shared bedroom consisting of two twin sized beds of contrasting colours- much like their personalities- ,one red and black, the other white and blue, she finally told Ruby everything that she’d felt for years.

A smile slips onto her lips as she recalls the blush that had quickly spread on the younger girl’s face after taking in what Weiss told her. She remembers the stutter in her voice as she said she felt the same way.

Realizing she was just standing at the door and that she hadn’t responded to Yang yet, Weiss shakes her head and turns the door handle, opening it to see a concerned blonde on the other side. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Yang asks as she sees that Weiss is in her pajamas.

“No, I’ve been up all night. Why though, may I ask, are you knocking on my door at 3 AM?” Weiss replies, her voice naturally taking hold of it’s signature annoyance.

She raises an eyebrow upon noticing Yang’s state of dress, as she’s only in a pair of yellow boxers and an over-sized black shirt that she swears she’s seen Blake wear a few times before. “I need to talk to you about something.” Yang says as she glances behind Weiss to see her sister sleeping in the blue and white bed.

Weiss sighs and walks out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She follows Yang into her and Blake’s room, spotting the faunus laying back in her bed with a book. Her eyes flicker up and meet Weiss’ briefly before returning to the book, taking everything that’s happening in stride. Weiss also can’t help but notice that Blake’s wearing Yang’s yellow hoodie with black lace underwear. She decides not to bring it up as she sits beside Yang on her bed, crossing her legs before meeting Yang’s eyes. “What is going on between you and my sister? Be honest.” Yang says abruptly, and Weiss is taken aback for a moment.

She thinks back to her conversation with Ruby when they agreed that they needed to tell their team about their relationship. Ruby had said that if they were asked directly, they should answer honestly. Weiss sighs. She really didn’t want to be the one to tell Yang, but she guesses that she has no choice seeing as Yang pulled her in here, and Ruby’s still fast asleep in the other room. “We’re…” she considers her phrasing carefully, not wanting to upset the protective big sister, “We’re together. We told each other about our feelings earlier. Ruby fell asleep after our conversation and I didn’t want to wake her, so I ended up reading at my desk, which is where I was when you knocked. I didn’t want to use her bed or join her in mine because I felt that it would be an invasion of privacy.”

Yang eyes her carefully for a few moments, and Weiss doesn’t know why she feels so nervous. It’s only _Yang_ after all. “I expected that answer going into this, but it’s still kind of shocking to hear.” Yang muses, a small smile flitting onto her lips, “We saw this coming from a mile away.”

“... _Really_?” Weiss asks, still trying to gauge Yang’s reaction to the news.

“Yeah, I mean- As Blake would say, you two are _literally_ the definition of the enemies to friends to lovers trope.”

“I don’t think I’d say that.” Blake chimes in without looking away from the book in her hands.

“Okay, maybe not, but the statement is true, right?”

Blake only hums in response, but Yang takes it as a victory anyway. Then her expression turns serious so quickly that Weiss almost gets whiplash. “That being said, there’s a few things that I want to say to you.” she pauses, “When Ruby loves someone, she loves them with her whole being. You have a reputation of being pretty… for lack of better terms, _cold-hearted_ , but I know you won’t be like that to her. Am I right?” she asks intimidatingly in a way that sounds almost like a challenge, and Weiss nods.

“Good. Treat her well, and we’ll all be happy. I know that you’re my teammate, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t _kill_ you if you hurt her. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Weiss replies, and Yang’s smile returns just as quickly as it had vanished.

“Perfect. I’m happy for you two by the way. Ruby has talked to me so much about you that I can tell that her feelings are serious. From the fact that you are respecting her privacy in the way you are, I’d say that you are too.”

Weiss smiles softly as she thinks about her now-girlfriend, a sight that both surprises and delights Yang. Her gaze falls to her clasped hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs uncontrollably. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Your sister truly is amazing in so many indescribable ways.”

“Very true. Oh, and Weiss?” Yang says, and Weiss looks back at the girl in front of her.

Yang is grinning so widely that it worries her, but she nods anyway. “Remember to invite me to the wedding.” she chuckles, and Weiss turns beet-red.

“Yang!” she yells exasperatedly before her head falls to her hands, trying to cover her face that had grown extremely hot.

She hears Blake let out a little laugh to the side of her, which only serves to make Weiss more embarrassed. “You’re insufferable.” Weiss mutters, much to Yang’s amusement.

“That’ll only fuel the fire.” Blake says in response to Weiss’ comment.

Weiss knows she’s right too. If you show Yang that her words had their desired effect on you, she’ll push more. Instead, a sudden silence fills the room, and Weiss glances up to see Yang staring at Blake with a dropped jaw. “What’s with you and the puns lately, Belladonna?” she says, and Blake only smiles.

“Someone has had a bit too much of an influence on me, I guess.” she responds and looks back down at her book.

Yang bites her lip through her smile, then looks back at Weiss. “You can go back to your room now,” she says almost hurriedly, “Sorry for keeping you awake for longer than necessary. I just had duties that needed to be done as Ruby’s big sister.”

“I understand. Goodnight, you two.” she says as she glances between the two partners, then walks out of the room.

As soon as the door closes, she hears a loud thud that sounds almost like a book hitting the wall, and Blake yelling “What the hell- Yang!” in response.

She shakes her head and walks down the hall to her and Ruby’s room, thinking about the irony of Yang’s persistence to know what their relationship was when she clearly isn’t being as honest about her own. She pulls the door open gently, trying to be quiet, but then seeing that it was for naught as gray eyes meet hers as soon as it opens. Weiss smiles and shuts the door behind her, walking over to sit beside Ruby on her bed. Ruby grins brightly at her, too bright for 4 am, and throws her arms around Weiss’ neck. Weiss sways in shock, ending up a bit too close to Ruby’s face in the process, and she swallows thickly. “I missed you!” Ruby says, and Weiss raises an eyebrow.

“You were sleeping when I left, Ruby.”

Ruby pouts, “So? I still missed you.”

“Well, I missed you too.” Weiss replies, and Ruby’s grin broadens, and then she leans forward.

She knew that kissing would come along with the new territory, but it hadn’t once crossed her mind until Ruby’s lips seal over hers. After her brief moment of shock, she kisses back, and when Ruby pulls away, she’s blushing. The younger girl is about to say something before she’s cut off by a yawn, and Weiss chuckles. “Maybe you should go back to sleep.” she muses, and Ruby nods, the action filled with a fatigue that didn’t seem to be present mere seconds ago.

Ruby glances down and realizes that she had fallen asleep on Weiss’ bed before. “Oh, sorry! I’ll go back to my own bed.” she says as she stands, walking the short distance back to her own bed before plopping down onto it unceremoniously.

Ruby pulls the blanket over herself and then turns so she’s facing Weiss’ bed. She smiles contently as she watches the ex-heiress lay down in her own bed, pulling the blanket up to her collarbone before meeting her eyes. They both smile at each other for a few oddly blissful seconds, but then Ruby yawns again. “Ugh, _fine_ body, I’ll listen to your terrible demands.” Ruby drawls, and Weiss shakes her head as her eyes drift shut.

“Goodnight, Ruby.”


End file.
